Demigods of the Caribbean
by SeeSea19
Summary: Through a series of odd events, Percy, Travis, Clarisse, Conner, and Nico have all ended up in the far past, with a certain Captain Jack. Now they must go on a quest worthy of epic proportions, and meet a certain William Turner III. Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero (PJO) and after At World's End (PotC)
1. Prologue

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Prologue

Calypso felt her secret pocket on her dress and sighed once more as she felt her treasure's reassuring weight still present. "Guard, I wish to see the Pirate King." She requested of the scraggly man standing watch before her cell, and he grunted. A few minutes later the Pirate King, Captain Elizabeth Swan, came to stand at rest before the sea titan's prison.

"Yes Tia'Dalma? You asked to see me?" the on edge woman asked. Calypso nodded quickly and glanced worriedly at the guard who still stood within earshot. Elizabeth, understanding, ordered him to take a break. "I am Calypso, as you must well know by now my dear, I have a request of you." The titan said and the King gave an affirmative.

"If I give you something, will you keep it safer than if you carried your beloved's heart?"

Elizabeth nodded once more, confused as to what this powerful being wished her to protect.

"Take this- it will keep whoever bears it safe upon the sea, but you must never reveal that you have possession of it. If you must forget that you carry it. But please Elizabeth- don't let it fall into the wrong hands!"

Calypso thrust a stained, black velvet pouch into the Pirate King's palms and the panic in her eyes made Elizabeth's mind up for her.

"I will protect it with my life Lady of the Sea."

And with that, she tucked it into her bosom and strode out as if nothing had happened. The bound part of the titan Calypso's essence sighed again in relief. Poseidon would not capture the treasure that he had never seen yet had coveted for since it's creation.

**A/N: Here's the beginning of the story that I was writing for NaNoWriMo, but I didn't' get it finished in time. Hope you like it, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Jelly Beans of Death

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Nico di Angelo sighed once more as Travis Stoll elbowed him in the side and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, once more gave the two of them an odd look. "Travis what the heck are you doing?" Percy asked and the son of Hermes just laughed at his friend's question.

"Nico didn't want to come, but Conner and I made him. I'm rubbing it in his face." Travis answered, causing the thirteen year old son of Hades to growl and give Travis a death glare. "Maybe you should find some black jelly beans to go with that glare Nico." Connor said, and the young boy turned his gaze on him. "Those things taste like death man." Travis countered. "Perfect for Nico then." Percy shook his head and laughed as he and his new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, lead the small group of half-bloods into the Smithsonian Museum. Since they had declined a tour guide, the group of teenagers wandered around aimlessly for an hour or so before coming to a room that caught Percy's attention.

"Pirate Era Relics Room? Sounds like fun!" he exclaimed and rushed inside, causing Conner and Travis Stoll to laugh. Some of the demigods declined to enter the room, but instead went into the one next to it. Annabeth was one of these teenagers, and she let Percy lead a small satellite group into the Relict Room.

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, though she didn't like the son of the sea god, still wanted to see if the room he had ventured into had some wicked weapons. So she followed Percy as did Conner, Travis, and Nico. As soon as she did so, she spotted a 'wicked weapon' and gravitated towards it like an asteroid to the sun.

"Hey Nico, was this your step mom's diadem at one point?" Travis asked jokingly as he dragged the dark haired boy to stand before a solid onyx crown. "Hmm, looks like something she'd wear. But I think Demeter would've thrown a fit." Nico answered and smiled as Travis started spouting gunk about cereal.

Conner smirked at his brother's antics and began to examine a huge figurehead that supposedly came from some famous pirate ship. Since he was dyslexic, he couldn't read the information on it and he had no clue what ship it was, so he just guessed it was Black Beard's ship the Queen Anne.

Percy on the other hand had no clue what to look at first. Everything in the room called to him with an echo of his father's domain, and each spoke a different story. Suddenly a slightly familiar voice started calling his name. Percy quickly canvassed the room around him and noticed that not one of his fellow half-bloods had called him.

'_Percy protect it!'_ the voice whispered, and he spun in a circle, searching for the voice. Instead his eyes fell upon a piece of jewelry in a glass case next to Clarisse's weapon display and Conner's figurehead.

'_Don't give it to him!'_

The piece was an armband and the voice, Percy was certain it was female now, emanated from it. The armband was burnished silver and the metal itself seemed to be in perfect condition. But it was the stone set within the silver that seemed to speak to the demigod.

The stone was a pearl, but it didn't look like a normal pearl. For one it was black, but not the black shimmery pearls that one saw normally. This pearl was deep black, like a void of shadows that sucked in all light without partiality. Percy slowly walked towards the display in a daze as the female voice begged him to protect something.

Once he reached the case he started to read the information plaque. A small part of his mind found it odd that he could do so, since he, like Conner and most other half-bloods, was dyslexic. "The Armlet of the Regent of the Sea- It is unknown who or when discovered the unusual 'black pearl' and set it within an armband, but this bit of jewelry belonged to a man who, through trial and tribulation, became a defender of all and was known as the Regent of the Sea."

As Percy read, Conner turned to look at his friend. The brunette boy frowned at Percy's enthralled expression. He took a few steps and tapped on green eyed boy's shoulder.

Percy startled and spun to face Conner. But he spun so fast that his sneaker slipped on the linoleum floor and his hand grabbed the first thing behind him to catch his fall.

This just so happened to be the glass case in which the Regent of the Sea's armlet was contained. The glass shattered and Percy's right hand brushed the black pearl.

In a flash of ocean colored light, the five demigods in the Relic Room disappeared.

**A/N: … well, here's the first chapter so far… Do ya like it? Pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Captain Crunch

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Percy heard gasping and sputtering around him and he opened his eyes to see that he and two more bodies were floating in the ocean. He wasn't even really worried, but one of the two people was flailing around like they were drowning.

Percy willed the current to keep whoever it was up and once a head popped up he saw that it was Conner. The other person, he realized next, was Clarisse. "Dude, I won't let you drown just calm down!" the son of the sea hissed as he effortlessly treaded water. Conner agreed and Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"What did you do this time Prissy?" she asked, but most of her malice was directed at her rather horrible treading. "I didn't do this!" Percy exclaimed and the daughter of Ares snorted, though she automatically doing so as she got water in her nose.

"We go from a quiet place to the middle of the ocean- its your fault."

Before the two could get into an all out insult war, Conner interrupted. "Hey guys, but I think I have a more pressing matter right now."

They turned to face him slowly. "Where are we? What ocean are we in? How'd we get here? How do we get back?" Conner asked quickly and his fellow heroes nodded.

"Well we're in the Atlanti- no Caribbean Sea." Percy gave some thought as to their latitude and longitude. Before he could voice his findings a shadow fell across them.

The three looked up at a huge ship with ragged black sails as it slowly ambled by. Its building and such reminded Percy of ancient ships from way back when. A tan man with a three-cornered had perched atop black dreads that looked raggedy leaned over the railing and looked down at them.

"And who would you three laddies be?" he asked and a glare from Percy stopped the female 'laddie' from replying harshly.

"We're lost." Percy replied and the man snorted. "Well you've got that right mate. Wouldya like us to help you out?"

With a large amount of head nodding and shouting, the man with the funky hat got the three of them aboard. Percy took in the dirty, sweaty men around him and all of the old fashioned rigging. "Guys, I think we went back in time." He whispered to his fellow demigods and the same scraggly man stuck his head in their little circle of whispers.

"What now?"

Conner yelped and fell on his behind onto the deck. Percy glared at the man before him and ignored the weapons that were being pointed at him. "None of your business."

"My ship, makes it my business. Something about time and backs now?" The man's own sword was pointing directly at Percy's throat. It was made of steel- Ankalusmos wouldn't be able to counter it. The sixteen year old boy stood his ground and made a split second choice.

"What year is it?" he asked, and was only partly shocked when the answer was hundreds of years in the past. "Well, its like this Captain Crunch-" Conner snorted this time and a few pointy weapons turned on him, "the three of us are from a few hundred years in the future and such and now we're stuck. Um, the three of us would love to stay and chat but we need to seriously make port or something so we can find out if anyone else from our time ended up here."

Hat man laughed and shook his head. "Boy, that sounds crazier than something I would make up when I'm drunk. I'm not making port on something as stupid and half arsed as that story."

Clarisse almost attacked him but a glance from Percy quelled her anger for a second. The boy smirked and laughed with the man. "Well then sir, I guess we'll just have to take your ship."

The man stopped laughing and his dark eyes became dangerous. "And how'd you suppose you'll go about doing that now?" he growled and Percy's smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

Suddenly all of the loose ropes wrapped themselves around the crew members and suspended them all upside down in the air. The man's hat fell off and his ragged bandana was revealed. "Lemme go!" he hollered angrily and the black haired boy shook his head no.

"Fine! We'll take you to a port!" the man eventually agreed, after he cursed Percy with a rather extensive vocabulary. Once his feet were on the deck, the man snatched up his hat and stood face to face with Percy.

"How'd you do that?"

Percy traded looks with Conner and Clarisse and they came to a silent agreement. "I'm a son of Poseidon, she's a daughter of Ares, and he's a son of Hermes."

Another scraggly man marched up and whispered something in the first man's ear. After a few minutes of nodding, they broke apart. "Fine. What are ya names then? I can't be callin ya names the whole time now can I?"

Percy's eyebrows rose as he eyed the fatter, older second man suspiciously. What had he said to convince the hat guy that they were telling the truth?

"I'm Percy Jackson, the dude with his butt on the deck is Conner Stoll, and the girl who looks like she's about to rip somebody's head off is Clarisse La Rue."

Hat man nodded and stuck out a dirty hand for Percy to shake. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, this," he pointed to the second man, "is Gibbs, and you're on my ship, the _Black Pearl_.

~Meanwhile~

Nico and Travis thumped loudly onto a wooden floor that shifted back and forth. The son of Hades grunted and stood up quickly, readying himself for a fight. Years alone had drilled the expectation of danger so deep into him that he reacted with action before surprise.

Travis was a bit slower on the uptake. He sat up slowly and started muttering curses under his breath. A moment later the son of Hermes groaned as his younger companion kicked him.

"Shut up Travis! We're on some sort of old fashioned ship somewhere." Nico hissed angrily and Travis glared at him. "Why should I shut up?" he muttered back and a scathing look from the other boy convinced him to shut up.

But even total silence couldn't have helped them. Two men phased out of the hull behind the two and snatched them. The two teenagers were dragged up to the top deck and presented to a man who seemed to be the captain.

The man was tanned and his billowy shirt parted on the chest to show a long, slightly ragged scar right over his heart. His brown hair was bound underneath a bandana and his beard was short and trimmed. The man's dark eyes bore deep into Travis, and the sixteen year old felt a deep fear.

His counterpart, who was, as mentioned before, only thirteen, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by the man's gaze. In fact, Nico matched the man's calm look with his obsidian eyes.

Nico sensed death all around him, but these spirits were more or less content so far. The man before them most certainly had the whole 'died-and-came-back' aura to him. Everything around the teenager screamed old, and Nico came to the conclusion that they must have time traveled. "Who are you two and how did you come to be aboard my ship?" the man asked and the younger of the two answered.

"Who we are is our own business, and as for how we came aboard, we don't know. We were just in a room with some of our friends when we ended up here."

Travis opened his mouth to say something but a glance from his friend told him to shut his mouth. "I will only ask once more. You two look young, it would be a shame to have to do something drastic. Who are you, where are you from, and why are you wearing those odd clothes?" the man replied, and his eyes hardened slightly.

"Don't threaten me." Nico said darkly, and the air took on a heavy pallor and the temperature dropped rapidly. The boy started to radiate death and for the first time the man noticed the black, glowing sword hanging at the child's hip.

"Please tell us." The man amended quickly as the shadows around them started to shimmy and shake ominously. He nodded to the two men to release the boys and Travis stared in awe of the younger boy.

"I am Nico di Angelo and he is Travis Stoll. We're from the future, and that's why we are wearing these 'odd' clothes."

"How did you make those odd things happen?"

Nico looked at Travis and the older boy gestured for him to take the lead here. In Travis's eyes, Nico was much scarier than himself, and therefore more likely to be believed.

"I am a son of Hades and Travis is a son of Hermes." The man's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Calypso didn't send you to check up on me did she?" he asked suspiciously and Nico's eyebrows rose. "Why in the world would a titan send us to watch you? As far as I know, she's still trapped on an unfindable island somewhere in this time."

Now it was the man's turn to be skeptical. "Whatever you say kid. Do you have any idea how you ended up here?"

The two boys traded looks. They both had heard and Nico had seen Percy break the glass by accident and touch that piece of jewelry. "Somewhat. I think our friends might be here somewhere though. By the way, who are YOU and where are we?" Travis finally spoke and the man turned to look at the elder boy.

"My name is William Turner and you are on the _Flying Dutchman_."

**A/N: And here's the next chapter, which did not take very long. To my only reviewer;**

**Phantress222014: … um, ok? I suppose that was a surprising cliffie then…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Percy: you have got to be kidding me. Where exactly did you send me!?**

**Nico: At least you're on a ship that isn't inhabited by my father's sailors**

**Me: Actually, they aren't your father's, they're Calypso's.**

**Percy: You officially have lost it.**

**Jack: What was your first clue mate?**

**Give me **_**4**_** reviews and I'll hand ya'll and UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Like Jack Like Percy

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean**

~_Flying Dutchman_~

After a few minutes of introductions and explanations from the crew of the _Dutchman_, Travis and Nico were given clothes that helped them blend in more. A few of the spirits that were passengers took an interest to Nico and his ability to understand them.

Travis on the other hand was more interested in testing the limits of Will's patience by playing numerous pranks. Over the course of three days, he had pranked everyone, minus Nico and the spirits, at least twice.

The crew mostly saw it as nothing more than a nuisance, but one or two took great pleasure in scaring the stuffing out of the mischievous son of Hermes every chance they saw. By a mutual agreement, neither demigod brought up the subject of their ages. They didn't want anyone to discover that the scary son of Hades was only thirteen.

Will had decided to help the two boys find a way to return to their time, so they were on a heading to stop near Tortuga. Once Nico and Travis had disembarked, he could get back to his job.

The dead seemed to follow Nico no matter where he went, and it made it hard for Travis and his friend to make plans without being overheard. They had no idea if the other half-bloods had been thrown back as well.

Without that knowledge, Travis and Nico, even when they were alone, had trouble coming up with a game plan that could be ready for if the other three were present or not.

Meanwhile, Will couldn't get over the thought of how, well, dark the smaller boy, Nico, was. He looked so jaded that it was impossible to guess his age, or even his actual personality. Whenever someone would try to steer the conversation towards age or anything similar, both he and Travis would either change the direction or, in Nico's case more often than not, would walk away and end the conversation.

The other part that bothered the captain was how at ease the small boy was with the dead. Just because he was a 'son of Hades', didn't mean he should be that comfortable. It was like he had spent his time with spirits as he grew up.

Travis on the other hand was easy to understand. He had explained after the first few pranks and their retaliations that all of his siblings were natural born thieves and pranksters. He also seemed to differ to Nico, though Will thought that the larger boy MUST be older than his counterpart.

After an entire week had passed, they came into sight of Tortuga. Travis looked up in relief as land came into sight. Though it was fun to prank undead sailors, he got seasick easily.

"We can't dock, so I'm sending you to port with one of my crew in a lifeboat. After seeing you settled, he will return." Will started but Nico held his hand up. "No need Captain Turner. As a son of Hades, I can shadow travel. Now that I have seen the town and we're close enough, Travis and I can travel by ourselves."

The immortal's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the dark boy's arm and turned him to face his captor. "This is my ship and you are passengers aboard it. Not only that, but you are barely old enough to take care of yourself, much less go off and roam a city that you have no idea about. If I say you are going to go ashore with one of my men, you are going ashore with one of my men."

Then Will looked at the setting sun as it sunk on the horizon. "But not tonight. Tortuga is a pirate port, but it's your best bet. But I am NOT letting two young boys go off and wander a pirate town at night."

The glare that the man received from the boy's who's arm he held was filled with anger. Will's glare was cold and unmoving as he met the boy's gaze.

Tension started to fill the air and the crew shifted uneasily as the spirit passengers started to become restless. Travis looked back and forth between the two soon to be combatants and decided to break that tension.

He walked over to Nico and started poking him in the head repeatedly. "Dude, can we stay and eat? And I have stuff I wanna plan and-" he started rambling and only increased as the rest of the ship started to stare at him incredulously.

Eventually Nico yanked his arm from Will's grip and slapped Travis's hand away. "Fine I get it!"

Travis continued to poke his younger friend. Said friend glared at him and hollered, "STOP POKING ME!"

At his exclamation, the prankster stopped annoying him and turned to Will. "He won't be going anywhere tonight, I promise."

With this statement, all the pent up apprehension dissipated and everyone burst into laughter. Even Nico laughed a bit, though his blush made it hard to tell.

Late that night, Will left his cabin and took the graveyard shift watch. As he came out on the deck and relieved the current watchman he noticed something, make that someone, at the stern.

The figure was small and wiry, marking him as Nico. Will walked up behind the boy and observed him looking out over the ocean, staring at the moon. The faint light illuminated his face and made him look even more like a corpse, all black and white with no color.

"What's on your mind Nico?"

The boy's reaction was not the one Will was expecting. The man had thought that Nico would growl or make some other angered sound and tell him off. Instead the boy sighed and hung his head.

"I'm thinking about my… Sister. And mother. And everyone else I care about. I don't even know if I'll see my friends again. And the though of spending a lifetime dealing with a son of Hermes makes me want to just shoot myself and get it over with."

Will's eyebrows scrunched together and he pointed out a discrepancy in the boy's statement. "Just your friends? Not your sister or mother?"

At this, Nico looked at him emotionlessly.

"My sister and mother are dead."

A hammer from his old blacksmith forge seemed to slam into Will's chest and his missing heart felt like it was aching wherever it was.

"And I suppose your father didn't take care of you?"

Nico gave a sad smirk and shook his head. "Against the rules. But don't worry, Bianca, my sister, didn't die until I was around ten or eleven. I'm not sure how old I was when my mother died though. I had my sister for most of my life."

A look at the young boy made the wheels in Will's head turn rapidly. Most of his life… if he had had his sister most of his life, and she only died when he was ten or eleven…

"How old are you? And don't you dare try to lie to me!" Will hissed as he grabbed Nico by the shoulders and forced the boy to face him.

For a moment, the child's eyes were full of defiance, but it deflated quickly and he looked away. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

He was almost pleading with the captain and Will's thoughts wandered to his own son. The man nodded slowly and Nico's eyes locked with his.

"I'm thirteen."

~Aboard the _Black Pearl_~

For what seemed, to Clarisse anyway, to be forever, they had been floating around towards some unknown port. At this point, the daughter of war was having a hard time not killing something, or someone in the case of the bird man.

He refused to respect the fact that she could kill him quickly and painfully, but instead wouldn't leave Percy alone with enough time to think to himself.

Jack Sparrow saw Percy as someone that he needed to recruit. The moment he actually began to believe that Percy was a son of the sea god, he began planning.

He wanted Percy on the crew, and was almost willing to pay anything to get him there.

Conner, on the other hand, was having fun annoying anyone and everyone he could. The amount of times that midget man woke up covered in tar ranked pretty high. The crew was getting tired of dealing with the Stoll brother's jokes, and had recently started to retaliate in a similar manner as the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_, minus walking through walls and making the poor boy wet himself.

Percy himself was a bit bored. He hadn't heard anything from his father or the creepily familiar voice since ending up in the past, and he and the other two had no privacy. Jack wouldn't leave him alone, Clarisse was angry at Jack for ignoring her and fuming at Percy for taking the lead in this 'quest' of theirs, and Conner was always bugging him to help the son of thieves set up a good prank.

The mysterious pearl and voice also seemed to be at the forefront of his mind. When he wasn't being eyed by Jack and Gibbs, Percy was staring out at the ocean, trying to search with his mind for the pearl and/or the owner of the voice.

The only thing that came of his endeavors was him feeling like a moron.

At this point, Percy couldn't feel like a bigger idiot as he gazed out at the ocean and moon combination, once again trying to find the voice.

"Hey mate." The captain said as he waltzed up to Percy, who was standing at the railing. "It's going to be a rough night up here-"

"No. I do not need to go below decks Jack."

The pirate huffed in annoyance. "Can I at least finish me lines?"

"Never gonna happen. When will we be in your port town?"

Sparrow frowned. "We'll be dropping you an' your mates off in Tortuga in three days. Is there a particular reasonin' for you to wants to vacate the premises of me ship?"

Percy stared at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Jack, I love the ocean and all, but I want to start finding out why the three of us are here. With my luck, we're in huge trouble and the moment we get to Tortuga, something'll blow up and I'll get blamed for it."

A few seconds of silence followed Percy's explanation. Then the teenager's brow furrowed and he frowned himself.

"Again," he added, for good measure.

The amount of laughing that burst from Jack Sparrow was ridiculous, but it made Percy smile and laugh along with him.

"Aye, that sounds a might much like meself at your age!"

~Meanwhile, aboard the privateer ship, _The Miffed Parrot_~

A young man was on the late watch for the night. If one looked closer, they would realize that he didn't look like much of a man, but he did look slightly regal.

The boy wore ragged clothes fitting the cabin boy that he was, a simple brown shirt and trousers with no shoes. His hair was brown, as were his eyes that shone with intelligence. One would suspect that there might've been some sort of old wound or ache on his upper right arm, but only because he was constantly rubbing a certain spot of his arm whenever he shivered.

Suddenly his captain shouted for him. "Princeling, bring me my maps from wherever your sorry behind stored them!"

The young man sighed, and complied.

**A/N: I got it done! Yay! Thank you to my reviewers and likers (yeah… that's not a word… I know). Can anyone guess who the 'young man' is? Review Replies!**

**locked and loaded61: of course they meet the good people! I have a problem writing stories when really bad stuff happens first… but thanks for saying my story is awesome!**

**ThatGeniusKid: (answers in order) Thanks! Maybe… (read- YEP!) and yes, it does.  
**

**charmed chirs: when Percy said what? *frowns* I wanna know too! Oh and thanks!**

**percy lover: I applaud your dedication to typing that many 'pleases'… and so here you go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Percy- I want to know who the kid is.**

**Nico- I figured it out already. *glances at Will***

**Conner and Travis- WHAAAAAAAAT?**

**Clarisse- *in corner sharpening her knives***

**Jack- *scoots away from female cabin leader***

**Me- ooooh look at the bunnies!**

**All- *eyebrows raise***

**.**

**.**

**Give me **_**5**_** more reviews and I'll update!**


	5. Chapter 4: of References and Legacies

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean**

~Aboard the _Dutchman_~

Will, completely shocked, let go of Nico and took a few steps back. "Thirteen? How in the name of all that is sane are you only thirteen?"

Nico kept eye contact and sighed before turning away and resuming his former position of staring out at the ocean. "Technically, I'm over eighty years old, but I don't count the period that I spent in that time dampening hotel that my father stuck my sister and I in for over half a century. I lost so much time in there and then, after my sister died, I left the only safe haven for halfbloods to get away from the guy who didn't protect my sister."

He turned to look at Will. "After I did that, I grew up roaming the country and underworld, with nothing but spirits for comfort and company. I was only alone for a year or so total, but that was how I grew up. I can't stand being confined to one place for all eternity if nobody there wants me…"

The captain frowned and took a few step closer to the young boy. "Why would they not want you?"

Nico gave tall man a scathing look. "I'm the only child of the god of the underworld, who would want me to hang around? My talents are dark and creepy, and have very little use other than combat. I'm small and seem weak and jaded. The only people that like me are those who are just as powerful and they are far and few between."

Will decided at that moment to make a promise to himself. If, in the future, Nico died at sea, the boy would always have a home aboard his ship. And one more thing bothered him about how Nico spoke of his father.

"Nico, do you like your father?"

The teenager's eyes widened quite a bit. "I- I've never actually given any thought to that…"

"Shall I help you discover what you feel towards…"

"Hades?" Nico finished for him, and then he nodded. Will moved to stand next to the young boy.

"What has he done to you and/or the people you care about? How you feel about those things points to how you feel about him."

"Well, he put my sister and I in a time exempt hotel for awhile, to hide us from his brothers. Then he didn't claim me after I arrived at the haven, and he allowed my sister to die a painful death. He didn't acknowledge me until I was of use to him, and then he tricked me into luring one of the few people that cared about me, somewhat, into a trap and then tried to kill him."

"And I suppose you feel negatively about those things?"

Nico rolled his eyes and nodded. "So that means I don't like my father… But he can be protective at times, so maybe…"

"You mostly dislike him."

The boy sighed. "I guess you're right." Then he looked sideways at the ferryman. "Why do you care exactly? After tonight, Travis and I are no longer your problem."

"I care because I have my own son, who probably doesn't like me. I cannot set foot on land but only once every ten years. The first time my son met me was when he was nine, and then he only saw me for a day. I haven't seen him since. I wonder if he's like Travis, and always getting into trouble, or if he's like you, unhappy and angry at the world."

The son of Hades snorted. "I wouldn't wish anyone to have to deal with a son like Travis."

"And that's why I want to keep tabs on you young man. I have an offer for you, that you only need take if you truly want it."

Nico turned to face the odd man, and he motioned for Will to continue with his offer.

He stared at Nico's serious face and made a final choice. "If you ever need to disguise who you are, use my last name as your alias. If anyone asks who you are, tell them that I am your foster father. I found you at sea and decided to take you in, since you were an orphan. You and Travis both can use my last name if needed."

The boy's jaw dropped. "Why would you let us do that?"

"Because you both have an absent father and use your mother's names. Besides, no pirate would willingly hurt you if you bear the name of the man who replaced Davy Jones. My name carries power among those of the Brethren Court, and those who haven't heard of me would be wary if you say that you grew up aboard this ship. The more they fear you, the less likely they are to harm you, and in Tortuga, you'll need the protection."

Nico continued to stare at the person before him. Several minutes that consisted of nothing but the sound of water sloshing against the ship and the rigging creaking passed.

"I still think you're crazy, but… I accept."

Will smiled and nodded before clapping his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Now go get some sleep, you'll want it in the morning."

The boy scowled at the thought of being sent to bed, but he complied.

The next morning was slightly chaotic. The spirits all seemed to be agitated at the sight of Nico preparing to leave. Travis had pulled one final prank and sent the whole crew into a frenzy as they retaliated. Will on the other hand, after telling his father about his offer to Nico, was having a hard time choosing a member of his crew to accompany his two charges.

Travis had been ecstatic when Nico told him about their 'foster father', and now couldn't wait to start annoying Nico as his older brother. But before that could be done, the captain had to pick someone to go with them.

"Do you think that we'll ever get off this ship?" Travis muttered to Nico, after the prankster had finally finished getting accosted by the undead sailors. His compatriot glared at him before loudly exhaling.

"I have no clue. One would think it would be simple to choose someone, but he seems to be over thinking his choices." The younger boy murmured back.

Eventually, after hours of debate, Will finally asked his first mate, otherwise known as his father Bill Turner, to go with the teenagers.

By this time it was past noon, and both of the newly named 'Turners' were restless and long past ready to go.

While they rowed towards the pier, Travis started joking around. "Ya think we'll find some of those Jeathy Deans you like so much, skelly?"

"Travis, shut up. And don't call me 'skelly', Prince of Thieves."

"Low blow, Death Breath."

"Be quiet Goodfellow."

"Make me oh Lord of Ghosts."

"It's Ghost King actually, Impulse."

"Whatever you say Boy Wonder."

Before Nico could reply, Bill asked a question.

"Who are all these people and names you continue to insult each other with?"

Nico gave a polite smile. "They are references to popular things of our time or names that people actually call us, nothing more."

The older man returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah, Skellington here has names that relate to death and stuff, and mine are related to pranksters and thieves."

"Loki, leave it alone."

"I don't think I will Pumpkin King."

Thankfully, they had run out of names to call each other by the time they reached their destination.

After they disembarked, Bill laughed heartily. "I thank the both of you for the entertainment. Those were some creative insults. Now, to find you both a place to stay. After all, my foster grandsons can't be sleeping on the streets and my son will have my head if they do."

~Aboard _The Miffed Parrot_~

"Now listen up crew!" hollered the captain, whose name was Alfred Perrotin. He was a bland sort of man, who had the air of an old sea dog. He dressed well, but he seemed to have little use for manners. "We're pullin' in to Tortuga for the night, and I want every last one of ya to enjoy yourselves. But if you're not aboard by dawn in the mornin', your arse is getting' left."

"Princeling, Easton, you're in charge of finding recruits. Any position can be filled, and I want at least two men apiece from ya, understood?"

The cabin boy and the other man nodded and came into attention.

Markus Easton was the second youngest man aboard, and was only three years older than the youngest, the cabin boy. Markus wasn't very tall and he had an unnatural knack for anything musical in nature. He had bright blond hair, gold-brown eyes, and could compete at a 'whose-the-most-tanned' contest with the best of the future California Surfer Dudes and win.

Markus was only twenty, and he had no idea what Princeling's real name was. The young seventeen year old had been dubbed Princeling by Captain Perrotin seemingly before he set foot on the ship three years before and become the new cabin boy, taking Markus's place and bumping the elder boy up into the ranks of the regular crew.

Everybody just called him Princey, and the young man never corrected them.

As the ship made ready to make port, Markus found himself standing beside the younger privateer.

"So, I guess it's time to find a new cabin boy huh? Bet you're glad."

Princey rolled his eyes and punched Markus lightly. "What are you talking about Mark?"

"Oh please, I was your age when you came aboard. You are too old to be the cabin boy now, and it's your job to find someone else to take your place before you can be a member of the normal crew."

"So I have to find two teenagers and you get to talk to old men?"

His friend laughed. "Exactly! You've got it right!"

"What a waste of time. I have no clue how to even navigate the streets, much less recruit someone."

"Well I suppose it's time to learn!"

Soon they finally docked and Markus dragged Princey off to some tavern where desperate men and boys looked for employment.

"Are you sure…"

"Of course I'm sure this is a good place. Now, go find your prey Cabin Boy."

Princey sighed and wandered among the patrons. Eventually he saw two boys who looked like they needed something. They kept asking people around them questions, and seemed dejected when they were answered.

One was a tall young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and untanned skin who would have been completely unnoticeable if he hadn't looked like he was about to pick your pockets or start a bar fight at a moments notice.

His companion was smaller and looked quite a bit younger. He had black hair, seemed to have black eyes, and was as pale as a ghost. He stood out because he seemed to give off the air of an old man who had seen too much and an aura of dangerous unpredictability.

Both boys sported swords at their waists, but the smaller boy's seemed to be made of some unusual metal that was pure black. Princey decided that they were, if not looking for work, then looking for someone, just like himself.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for employment?" he asked them once he approached them and got their attention.

"Not exactly." The younger boy answered. "We're looking for our friends. We were separated at another port and we don't know where they might be."

Princey nodded and said, "What do they look like?"

"Well…" the younger boy seemed at loss for descriptions, but the elder jumped in.

"One looks like a less angsty and pale version of my lovely younger brother over here but with sea green eyes, one looks almost exactly like me, and the last is a stringy haired, bad tempered lady- you'd know her if you saw her."

Princey went through his memories, but came up with a blank for all three.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've met or seen them."

The younger boy muttered a few rather unsavory curses under his breath. Then he looked directly at Princey and his eyebrows rose. "Now what was that about employment?"

"My captain ordered me to find two people to recruit for the crew tonight that will set sail with us in the morning. You two looked like you needed work."

The boys looked at each other and once more the younger took the lead.

"What's the name of the ship and who's the captain?"

"_The Miffed Parrot _is under the command of Captain Alfred Perrotin."

"Is it a pirate or privateer vessel?"

"Privateer."

"Under which country?"

"Britain."

"Is Captain Perrotin a kind individual?"

"The captain is mostly kind, but has little use for fancy language and manners."

"Is he a good captain?"

"He is a very good captain."

Suddenly the other boy injected his own question.

"Is Captain Perrotin aware that his name sounds like mix between 'piratin' and 'parrot'?

With this unexpected inquiry, Princey laughed. "I have no idea, but I doubt it seriously."

The two conferred between themselves quietly after that. The cabin boy caught snatches of the conversation, including things like, 'might have better luck that way', 'can't just sit here forever', and 'he looks familiar'.

After a few minutes of debate the boys turned back to Princey. "We accept. But be forewarned, neither of us have any actual abilities at sea and this brown eyed trickster is going to get into trouble." The younger answered and pointed at his companion.

"That's fine with me, so what are your names?"

"First, yours, stranger."

"My name is a secret among the crew, but I am called Princeling or Princey."

The 'trickster' laughed. "Princey? He sounds like another Percy."

The younger boy stared hard at Princey. "Would your last name happen to be by any chance… Turner?"

The cabin boy stared right back at the dark teenager in shock. "How could you know that?!" he hissed.

"Because, a certain Captain William Turner just dropped us off and he mentioned having a son. You look just like him, and nobody's name can be a stupid as Princey."

The young man in question clenched his jaw at the mention of Turner the Second. He motioned for the other two boys to follow him to a corner table. Once there he demanded answers.

"You won't get any until you tell us if you are a Turner." The elder of the two spoke seriously.

Princey looked around to make sure no one was listening in and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Yes, my name's Turner. William Turner III is my name, Willy for short, and the captain you spoke of is my father."

"Do you like him?" the darker boy spoke and Willy sighed again.

"Yes, but I wish I could see him more. That's why I'm on a ship now, trying to find him. Who are you to him anyway?"

The other two gave each other looks.

"Well, Captain Turner took us in a short while ago and, since we're orphans, he kind of adopted us. He told us to use his last name to keep us safe more or less while we looked for our friends."

"That's why I called Nico here," the older boy added, "my little brother, because that's who we're supposed to be."

Willy smiled slightly and said, "I guess that makes you my foster brothers then. I'll make sure to add that in there when I speak to Captain Perrotin."

"That's great! Oh, and my name's Travis." The unnamed 'brother' replied.

"Alright Travis, Nico, just remember to call me Princey, not Willy and we'll be good."

"Whatever you say chocolater." Travis answered before receiving a punch from Nico.

"All hail the Turner brothers." The prankster muttered as he rubbed his arm where his younger 'brother' had decked him.

"Shut the hades up, KF before I stick my sword through your ribs."

"Go ahead and make me Casper."

While the two 'Turners' argued, the real Turner smiled and rubbed his upper right arm slightly as he wondered who this 'Percy' was. Every time Willy said the name in his head, his mother's last gift before he went off to sea hummed against his arm.

Who was 'Percy'?

~Meanwhile aboard _The Black Pearl_~

Percy sneezed and shook his head. "What in the world?" he muttered, but just then Jack bounded over to him in the fading sunset light.

"Well lad, we've hit a headwind-"

He was cut off by Percy's glare. "Dude, I know that. I'm the son of the sea god remember? I know stuff like this, I don't need to be told."

"Well Mr. Smarty-Britches, did you know that we'll be arriving tomorrow morning instead of the day after next?"

"Yes Captain Crunch, I did."

"Who the blazes is 'Captain Crunch'?!"

"He's a figure created to sell children sticky sweet breakfast food."

Before Jack could answer, Conner skidded to a stop beside Percy. "Yo, Kelp-for-Brains, War Chick is trying to strangle old man NCIS."

Both the captain and the son of Poseidon rolled their eyes and rushed off to stop Clarisse from killing Gibbs.

**A/N: so here's the next chapter… and lets play the "Guess Who's a Half-Blood Game" and the "Guess the references Game". Whoever gets the most of either category right gets a cameo somewhere. There are two half-bloods and two (technically five, but one has only been mentioned once in this chapter and the other two are a given considering) legacies. There are around 11 or 12 to characters, shows, and/or movies. And now to my reviewers!**

**charmed chirs- Oh yes, I loved that line too.**

**percy lover- Yes they are!**

**Elena- Thanks for the complement, and here it is!**

**Guest- aye, aye Cap!**

**Royalty- thank you. Continued**

**A Little Lost 1- well, was he who you expected?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Percy: … so that's who he is?**

**Me: yep.**

**Percy: That is… sensible.**

**Nico: I'm surprised, you made sense for once.**

**Me: SHUT UP SKELLINGTON!**

**Travis: Yeah!**

**Nico: *glares at Travis***

**Travis: *hides behind me***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me **_**7**_** more reviews, and I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 5: Monkey's Grandfather

**I do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean**

~_The Black Pearl_~

As it turned out, Clarisse was trying to strangle Gibbs due to one or two comments he made about her battle abilities.

And she hadn't liked them.

She had been very angry, and it took both Percy and Conner to restrain her. By the time they managed that rather impressive feat, it was time for 'supper'.

The three demigods sat close to each other on the deck, away from everybody else. Clarisse groaned and glared at her food.

"This isn't food, this is slop. Even zombies could cook better than this." She muttered, and Percy laughed. "Even with my super strong stomach, this stuff is horrible." He answered and this time Conner started chortling.

"I'd almost forgotten about that…" he gasped before falling over backwards and dumping his slop on himself.

"Who cooks this junk anyway?" the warrior girl hissed.

Percy, for once, kept his mouth shut. He knew that it was Gibbs's cooking and he really didn't feel like trying to stop his frienemy again.

Suddenly Jack sat down next to the still laughing form of Conner. "Well maties, what are you going to do once you get to mine lovely port of Tortuga?"

"Ask around and see if our friends might've ended up somewhere." Percy answered, and the captain's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you speak for your mates? Neither seems to like it very much." he asked and Percy frowned.

"Because he does." Clarisse answered snidely and Percy shot her a warning glance.

"I wasn't askin you lassie." The pirate said calmly, but Conner and Percy both heard the edge in his voice.

"How about some sparing or something?!" Conner said quickly as he jumped up and tried to clean himself off.

Percy stood as well and uncapped Riptide. "Shall we?"

By an unspoken deal the two of them were trying to defuse the tension before Clarisse and Jack both snapped on each other.

Conner pulled out a knife and the two began their 'spar'. Clarisse watched long enough for her to become annoyed at how the son of Hermes was fighting. He was avoiding actually hitting Percy and the son of the sea was going easy on him.

To the rest of the crew though, it seemed as if a fierce battle was raging between the two half-bloods. Finally Jack stepped forward.

"I would like to see just how good ye are meself, Jackson."

Conner backed off and grinned.

"I'm sorry Jack, but if we're fighting, I won't be using my sword." Percy answered as he recapped his sword and placed it in his trouser pocket. "But you can still use your sword. In fact, I insist that you do."

Sparrow smiled and drew his weapon. "You're a fool laddie."

"Better an alive fool than a dead one." Percy quipped as he crossed his arms and just stood there.

The rest of the crew fell into a hushed anticipation of a 'lets watch Jack beat up on Percy' moment. On the other hand, the two campers were grinning like hyenas.

Jack took a swing at Percy and, to almost everybody else's surprise, his sword bounced off the sixteen year old's skin and out of the pirate's hand. Once the captain was disarmed, Percy willed a wave to splash onto the deck and soak Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but I only do serious fights with my campmates. Anybody else could accidentally kill themselves trying to hit me."

For the next hour or so, one could hear Captain Jack Sparrow's raging laughter ringing loud and clear.

Dawn arrived quickly as the _Pearl_ sailed into port. As they came in, only one other ship was setting out.

The two vessels were rather close in proximity and apparently many men aboard each knew someone on the other.

"Ah, now that's a ship I remember well." Said Gibbs fondly as he hailed the other ship's captain.

"How have ye been Alfred?" he hollered and 'Alfred' the captain yelled back something about cabin boy's and their fathers.

As the two ships began to pass each other, Percy felt an odd thrumming and he turned towards the other vessel.

'_Protect it Percy!'_ that voice hissed and he locked eyes with a boy at the railing that seemed to be just a little bit older than himself.

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as if he recognized Percy. But before the boy could do anything, the ships pulled away from each other.

~Aboard _the Miffed Parrot_~

Willy sighed as the last stragglers stumbled aboard and he motioned for Nico and Travis to follow him. It was almost dawn, and, as usual, the 'Princey' had been in charge of the headcount at every port.

But all of the men had made it aboard and now it was time for Willy and Markus to present the recruits to the captain. Mark had managed to get two grizzled, jaded men to agree to become members of the crew.

As the four new crew members stood in a row before the captain in his cabin, Willy couldn't help but see that his two 'brothers' seemed to be scarier than the older men.

"So, who among ye is the youngest?"

Nico huffed slightly and stepped forward. "I am sir." He said, trying to sound meek.

It didn't work very well.

The captain's eyebrows rose and he peered at the young demigod.

"And what are your credentials boy?" he asked and Nico continued trying to seem small and scared. It still wasn't working.

Before the younger boy could blotch his 'interview' with the man, Willy stepped in.

"Captain, he's my foster brother, as is the older boy." He said quickly and the man laughed.

"Well, that certainly is enough credentials for me!"

He then pointed to Nico once more. The young boy kept a straight face and looked the man in the eye. Tired gray met obsidian and they held a small glaring contest.

After a long and tense silence, Captain Perrotin stood and clapped the son of Hades on the shoulder.

"You'll be a wonderful cabin boy replacement for Princey. How old are ye, 15 or 16?"

Travis snorted quietly while his 'brother' looked uncomfortable at the question.

The young boy grimaced and finally spoke. "I'm 13 sir." He said quietly, and the older of the two elder recruits started coughing heavily.

"13? Boy, if yer tellin' the truth, I'm a monkey's grandfather!" the old man choked out.

Nico bit his bottom lip as Travis grabbed his arm before the younger boy attacked the man. The trickster then turned slightly to the man who had spoken and grinned.

"Then you sir are one UGLY monkey's grandfather."

Instead of retaliating in anger, the old man smiled. "Yea, I don't know what happened. My son musta messed up down the line or somthin'."

The captain starting laughing hysterically. "Alright, I'll take ya. All four of ya. Shorty here is Darkin, funny boy here is Jamie 'cause he reminds me of me nephew James, the monkey's grandfather is Jack after a demed monkey I once had the misfortun' of meetin', and you…"

He pondered the fourth man. This man was plain, simple looking, and bland. "You are Bob."

Travis, now Jamie, snickered. The four of them were given their new duties and all but Nico was sent above deck to prepare to leave port.

Nico on the other hand began the tedious task of listening to the huge list of chores and other things he would be doing aboard ship.

The poor son of Hades was seriously regretting saying that he was thirteen. But, as a bright side, he would never let Travis forget that his name was 'Jamie'.

While Nico began his tasks, the ship began to pull away from Tortuga.

Willy was working on the sail rigging as they tried to catch a head wind. As they started to finally leave the pirate port, another ship came sailing in. Apparently, the captain knew some old scruffy guy on this particular ship and they started having a short conversation, since Captain Perrotin had decided to leave 'Darkin' alone to do his duties.

As the men were yelling, Willy's arm hummed with energy and he suddenly had the urge to look across the water at the other boat.

When he did, he saw another boy around his age standing there at the railing, staring at him. The two locked gazes and Willy felt his eyes widen as he recognized the boy from Travis's, Jamie's, description the night before.

Taller, less angsty and pale, than Nico. Willy opened his mouth to speak the boy's name but by this time the ships had pulled apart.

Though nobody heard him among the shouts and catcalls that were being traded between the crew members of the _Parrot_, Willy still let the boy's name fall from his lips in a whisper.

"Percy"

**A/N: And here's another chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but I'm hitting a block. **_**Does anyone want to play the legacy and reference game**_**? If you do, go check the previous chapter and have fun playing. On a slightly different note, does anybody have any ideas as to where I could go with this now? Any good jokes you think should be included? Let me know! To my lovely reviewers:**

**SilverDreamPhoenix: Thank you so much for loving my plot. I love it too.**

**A Little Lost 1: who were you expecting? And I may, MAY, have her in here, but I'm not quite sure I want to do that yet. And, here you go!**

**The Crimson Reaper V: I know it's funny. I go out of my way to make it funny, and I thank you for commenting on it! And here's the update you have asked for.**

**charmed chirs: Fantastic? Thanks! Here's the next update**

**percy lover: Yep, Willy is a pretty cool guy like that.**

**Music-chan loves anime: thank you for your complement. I always love hearing that my story is good. And if you ever need pointers on writing, don't be afraid to ask me!**

**DaugherofDante: I know**

**Gokon: this is so great, that I just can't stop thinking about it! Thanks for your review**

**Clare Archer: UPDATED! Thanks for saying that you love my story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Conner: *frowns* I didn't get much screen time…**

**Travis: neither did I.**

**Nico: quit whining 'Jamie'.**

**Travis: come over here and make me, 'Darkin'**

**Me: Dude, you are so dead.**

**Give me **_**8**_** more reviews, and I'll update.**


End file.
